Come Out Of The Darkness -The Glampires- (An Adam Lambert FanFic)
by daydreamer101010
Summary: Adam Lambert is secretly a glampire, and makes me his next "victim"
1. Chapter 1

My room was a mess of clutter and debris. It was more like a jungle than a room in which to sleep and dwell. The warm summer wind blew outside my window causing the willow tree next to my window to make and annoying tapping sounds. It was impossible for me to sleep, at least at this point in the night. So I arose from my bed, so many pillows covering it that there was scarcely room for me, and made my way down the hall to the computer. I flipped it on silently and immediately began surfing the web for new Adam photos and animations, the jucier the better. They were enough to make me melt into a puddle of glitter goo. They still wouldn't compare to seeing it all live before my eyes in just 3 days. Yes, that's right. I have an official ticket to his concert in Hell Michigan, my hometown, Yes, I live in hell. I live in a very dull hell with dull guys I have no interest in. None of them shimmer, none of them move and strut about the way Adam does onstage, and thank God for that, for if any of them attempted it, a revolting sight it would be. I drooled over all the latest concert pictures from that night and watched a video of Fever, a song with some of the hottest dance moves. I could watch him grab himself a thousand times and I would never tire of it. Glitter and sweat rolling down his face, his eyeliner running down like tears of contentment. He lived to entertain and I lived to soak it all in as much as I possibly could, but could I ever get close enough? Is it humanly possible to get close enough to quench my Adam thirst? The day of the concert, I wait in line all day, anticipating the night in my mind over and over again. I know no daydream will compare to it actually happening though. I'm wearing my giant peacock feathered dress and my hair is freshly dyed black and blue, my glittery make-up perfect and Adam-inspired to a tee. Hours pass, and finally the doors open. I rush as close to the stage as I can get and luckily from where I'm standing I can see the stage perfectly, and I'm close enough to make eye contact with Adam. For Your Entertainment starts to play, and glitter falls from the ceiling as Adam emerges from behind a curtain of sparkles. He looks my way and makes his angry hot face he did so many times when he was on Idol. I have multiple adamgasms one after another for at least 30 seconds straight. He cannot be human. I hear a girl next to me comment. I agree. Little did I know how right I was?

After the concert I wait around by the side door of the theater waiting for my ride to pick me up. Late as usual. Every fan is gone and Adam's crew and buses are all gone too. Then suddenly from a not so far away distance I hear a panting sound. I quickly turn around, but see nothing. I stare forward content on waiting, pushing all other thoughts from my head. Then I hear it again, closer this time. I remain still fixated on the road in front of me, the street empty except for the street lamps. I feel a warm breathing on my neck, but still I don't scream. I don't run. I stand perfectly still and realize I'm afraid, yet at the same time I don't sense any real danger. I slowly turn around and in front of me is Adam, his blue eyes swimming with sparkle. He opens his mouth and reveals fangs, sharp and white as pearls. I step back and he holds out his hands, pulling me back toward him. We stare at each other for what seems like hours, even though in reality only seconds go by. Then finally out of nowhere he leans down and kisses my neck. I stand perfectly still, close my eyes, and lean my head back feeling an adamgasm coming on. Then abruptly he bites down on the right side of my neck, hard. My vision goes blurry as he sucks out blood at a rapid pace. I feel I'm going into shock, I begin to twitch. I try to scream, to tell him to stop, but too late. The damage has been done. I am now among the legion of the glampires. I realize I never wanted him to stop. The pain had ceased, and I felt more alive than I had ever felt in my human life. Adam spoke surely to me as though I had always been one of his kind. We must leave the territory, night is when we fly, and night is when we are free. I have so many questions running through my mind all at once like why was I chosen to be bitten, or could he not control himself the way I couldn't control my fascination for him? Instead I was speechless.

He put his arms around me and held me close, and whispered in my ear, "We're truly meant to be now. Say goodbye to your old life. You now belong to me."

I felt shivers run through me as he spoke these words. Then we flew off into the night.

"Can't you be seen during the day?" I ask.

"We're glampires, not vampires dear. Remember that. The rules are slightly different. We can be seen during the day but only for short periods of time. That's the real reason I can't sign autographs during the morning and afternoon hours. I come out at night. My fangs appear only when in a battle, recruiting a new member, and for one other occasion, I think you'll find out what very soon."

Adam led me down a mystical alley where we were surrounded by freaky looking people with morbid expressions, but Adam wasn't fazed. One guy with at least 50 piercings in his face came up to Adam and handed him his golden snake cane with green smoke slowly sifting through its eyes, enveloping us into a cloud of ecstasy. He wrapped his hands around my face and began to consume. I started feeling so hot, I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned to run, but instead flew above into a vast bubble floating above the smoke and freaks. I immediately cooled off for an instant. Looking below, gazing among the gypsy like crazies in their gypsy outfits, there was a sense of contentment between them even though they scared me a tad bit. They couldn't all be glampires.

Adam shook his head at me. "I know what you're thinking sweetie. No glampires on this side of town. The next tour stop may have some though."

"Why did you choose to make me one of you?"

Adam leaned toward me again, and whispered slyly, "Sometimes we just get that sudden urge that something is meant to be right." Fangs emerged from his mouth, and his eyes widened into a fierce look of want.


	2. Chapter 2

I shuffled back, suddenly and unusually shy, a feeling I never would have thought to have in this situation I had fantasized so many times before. Adam studied me, confused at first, then that glampire grin broke out on his beautiful face again.

"You should rest, especially rest your mind. I can tell your thoughts must be jumbling around your mind, yearning for a grasp at how suddenly this has happened."

He knew me better than I knew myself.

He led me to an underground palace, it was a jungle-like, dark, and sexy atmosphere. He sat down on a red loveseat made of velvet cushion, and pulled me down next to him, and lay my head in his lap.

"Close your eyes." He whispered, hypnotically.

I slowly, did and my thoughts fled from the present, and back in time to when I first sensed a strong connection to this other creature. I felt it in my soul, not only the ability to relate to him, but it was a drive, an instant obsession, a crazy obsession that went against everything her heart believed usually. It made no sense. "Yes, I must be losing her mind." I had thought. There was no other explanation, right? Maybe I was just desperate for conversation with a creature other than my animals and plants. No, that couldn't be it. I thought I was content as I was in my ordinary life. But still, I insisted he stay, if only as my fantasy from afar.

I must have drifted off into a deep sleep, because when my eyes fluttered open, I felt more than well rested, and I could sense that many hours had passed. I gazed around the strange room, and it all slowly came back to me. A flash back of getting bit the night before played through my mind suddenly. I smiled for a second, before anxiety washed over me as I realized Adam was out of sight. I thought I couldn't live without him before, but now I literally didn't know HOW to live without him. He was vague with his explanations of a glampire lifestyle. My life may have been boring before, but I had a family, few friends, a lot of pets, and an apartment of plants. I suddenly worried for them all. Especially my animals, who must still be back in my apartment without breakfast.

"No one knows where I am." I must have whispered out loud, because a thin, blonde brown-eyed glampire dressed in black leather from head to toe, appeared next to me as though from thin air, and asked, "I know where you are."

I blinked in confusion, before regaining my composure, and trying to speak, "No… I mean… other than you… and Adam… and… I mean, no one back home, from my human life… no one knows I'm here."

"And they can't." he added, solemnly.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean, they can't? They certainly have to know at some point. I can't just disappear, never to be heard from again."

He chuckled, which angered me suddenly. "Oh, don't pretend you didn't wish for an escape from them thousands upon thousands of times. Now, you have it, and a life you hadn't thought possible. Yet, you complain. Do you not appreciate what Adam has done for you?" His brown eyes flamed red, and he suddenly became frightening.

I inched away, looking nonchalantly around the room for Adam all the while. Thankfully, his eyes went back to normal as fast as they had changed, and he wasn't intimidating at all anymore. I was angry, and I couldn't hide it. I tore out of the room in search of Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

I came upon a bar, and who else was there, but Adam, lying back relaxing, and having a drink seeming to have no care in the world. All the while, I am left confused and practically alone. He turns to me, his eyes fixating on me in an intense and concerned stare. He can tell I'm distressed, and I almost melt all over again, before I remember the full realization of my situation, and the anger returns.

"I need to go home." I stated as confidently as I could, feeling the eyes of gools in the room resting upon me, thinking God knows what.

His eyes turned sad, and he simply nodded. "It's daylight. We can go anywhere now, darlin'."

He didn't mention whether I could return permanently, and I didn't assume so. Suddenly being with him again made me re-think me urgent need to return home permanently I realized.

"Don't leave me alone again." I whispered sadly, staring into his eyes, so mesmerized. I was convinced he really was a dream and I never ever wanted to wake up. I would drown myself in the sleeping potion of all the world, letting it overtake my lungs and fill up my brain with this dream she would keep herself immersed in, for she was indeed in a haven within a haven now, a dream within a dream and nothing could ever make her wake up.

We entered my small, dark apartment. Adam gazed around, taking it all in, the place where I had been living in peace, away from the world's evil, a place where she could be herself entirely without a care in the world. Most would think it was all a misfit could ever want and need.

Although always reluctant to tell my story to others, I just had to know everything about Adam, who gave me the feeling that I was conversing with a star freshly fallen from the black sky. So I made up my mind then and there, I would share with him everything about myself, hoping he would do the same.

"Strangers always frighten me; it was one of the reasons I had enclosed myself off in a mystic world of fantasy." She began to explain.

But this once stranger, had always had a familiar quality about him as though they had known one another before, perhaps in another life or another realm. All of this, I could tell without even seeing anything more than a shadow of his true self. It was a quality of relation that we shared. But at the same time, there was a bit of anger I still couldn't ignore. I found myself staring into placid, yet intently wild blue eyes yet again. It caused my heart to catch in mid-beat and made me forget to breathe for a few too many moments, although mere moments, it was impossible to hide from him how taken aback I was by his mere presences. He stared intently back at her, smiling just slightly. Would I ever get used to this?

"There are two worlds. You can call them heaven and hell, you can call them the good world and the bad world, you can call them whatever the hell you want. But the point is you lived in the bad world. Your only escape from the isolation that surrounded you in forces was me." He said to me, firmly. I could only nod, knowing he was right.

I thought back to those clod nights of living here. It all played out before me now in a rush… I lay back and let sleep immediately overtake me, the sadness fading until I was completely asleep and my mind far away. I felt completely blank… then nothing. Then finally I felt conscious again, but I was still asleep. Music began to play, softly at first as though it was far away. I was dreaming again, and the dream was taking place on a snowy hill of WARM snow, the night was completely black, and I was blindly stumbling around trying to take in every note of the song, trying to take it all in and store it in my memory as perfectly as I could. But a memory is never as good as when it's actually happening. I forced that thought from her head though, and listened intently as the song grew louder and louder. There were only instruments, no voices. But no voices were necessary, nor were words. Words only complicate things. I stopped stumbling, stopped attempting anything at all, and just lie back on the familiar-seeming hill and soon fell back into regular sleep, the music gone, sleep as though you're dead. Morning came with a sudden abrupt sunlight shining right into her dark brown eyes, still closed, but the light hitting right through my eyelids. It took less than one second for the pain of her existence to rush over her like a wave of fiery pain. Her soul screamed in agony that would only slowly fade throughout the day. She gazed around at her room not able to see anything except for the sunlight frying her brain now. With every step exhaustion overcame her, for walking in this world took much effort.

I abruptly shook myself awake from the daydream that seemed so real again. Adam held me to his chest, and rested his chin on the top of my head, and kissing my hair soothingly. "It will all make sense to you very soon." He promised with a whisper.

I hugged my dogs and cats goodbye, and picked up my phone with the intention of texting my sister. I stopped, and stared up at Adam. "I don't know what to say… How do I explain?"

"No one can know the truth." He said, shaking his head, always looking me in the eye so I understood the seriousness of the situation.

"I can come visit them whenever I want, right?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be. "…As long as it's during the day?"

"Only when we're not on the move." He answered. "I'm sorry."

I sighed sadly, and sent the text before I lost the nerve.


End file.
